


One Side of The Screen

by spaceoo



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, long distance, mark has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: Mark and Jack talk about the shipping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is also an rp between my friend and i  
> hope you enjoy <3

Mark laughed, his friend Jack spouting off some funny nonsense on the other end of the Skype call. They were playing a goofy PC game, Who's Your Daddy.

"You'll never find me!" Jack said in a little baby voice, laughing. He made the baby run around in the living room of the virtual house.

"Baby, daddy doesn't wanna play hide and seek." Mark used his deep dad voice.

"Daddy" Jack giggles "Septiplier away!" He immediately bursts into laughter, he managed to electrocute the baby.

Mark laughed as the screen went dark except for a black, burnt baby keeled over on the floor and read 'Baby wins'. "You were electricuted by our love- it was too much-"

The game starts again and the baby takes off "SEPTIPLIER IS DEAD" Jack shouts, jokingly of course.

Mark nervously giggles, "Not on my watch," and pulls the dildo out of the drawer as part of the joke.

"Oh god daddy why?!" Jack yelled through laughter.

Mark speaks between giggles, "You- you've been a bad baby-"

"OH NOOO!!" Jack cringed as the dad began hitting the child with the virtual dildo.

Mark laughed, making subtle comments about being a bad boy or taking it.

"No daddy no!"

"Yes baby yes" He giggled and dropped the dildo to look for the baby grabby.

"IT'S CHASING ME" Jack ran out of the room.

Mark giggled his trademark giggle, a sound somewhere between evil and goofy as he chased after the baby with the baby grabby out to get him.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Jack laughed, unable to contain it at all.

Once he calmed down, Mark said "I think the shippers are having a grand time watching this."

"I wish they knew there is nothin' goin' on between us, we both have girlfriends."

Mark's expression fell. He paused the game. "Is it bothering you that much?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sometimes it does get kind of creepy. It's not that I'm ungrateful but they can be. . . intrusive."

Mark nodded. "I can see that, but in the end, they're just harmless shippers right?"

"I had a fan just the other week show up on my doorstep." Jack sighed.

"Oh wow really?" Mark lifted his glasses. They've talked about this before but not really about it being this negative.

"Yeah... it only seems to get worse as time goes on." Jack looked at the paused screen, then looked at the gifts from his fans on the shelf in the background.

Mark fiddled with his thumbs and lightly spun left to right in his desk chair. "I guess it doesn't bother me as much because I know it's because they love us and because it's not the scariest scenario in the world." Part of that was true, but he mostly lied.

"Yeah. I normally think the same way and I know they love us and some of them love the idea of us being together but I just wish we could be people." 

"Yeah, people that are just friends." Mark looked the left, his expression extremely glum as he sighed quietly.

"Mark I didn't mean that in a hurtful way, you know that... don't you?" 

"Yeah I know. It's just that I find the shipping kinda delightful, like something to laugh at and joke about with you." Mark bit his lip.

"I like joking about it too," Jack sighed. "It's just one of those days I guess." Jack sat back in his chair and messed with his hair.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell the audience that actually interfering with your life to talk about Septiplier isn't okay."

"I should."

Mark smiled. "Ready to get back to the video?"

"Sure." Jack smiled brightly.

"Okay." Mark rolled his chair back up to his computer. "Remind me to cut all that out before giving the recording to Matt."

Jack smiled "Yeah, don't forget to edit that out" he laughed.

Mark laughed and resumed the game. Between baby Jack trying to kill himself and the nonstop daddy jokes, Mark was able to keep his thoughts off of what was bothering him.

"So who does the outro?" Jack asked, winding down his laughter.

"Uhhh, both of us?" Mark tilted his head and squinted his eyes, trying to think of how it would work.

"At the same time!" Jack exclaimed, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes," Mark verified, carried out by his giggle and a smile.

"3" Jack started the countdown, containing his laughter best he could.

"2" Mark smiled at the screen.

"1!" Jack yelled immediately going into his outro.

Mark talked a little louder, making sure his outro was audible over Jack's enthusiastic and Irish screaming. He tried to keep himself from laughing knowing that the words were all going to blend in together as one sendoff. Jack burst into laughter. Absolutely beaming after getting to play such a weird yet oddly entertaining game with his best friend.

Mark stopped the recording, smiling and grabbing a pen and tapping the edge of the desk with it, chuckling. "What a fun game."

"Yeah, but it's honestly the best playing it with you 'cause the jokes aren't awkward."

"Yeah," Mark smiled. "I like our friendship." 

"Yeah me too. I hope one day we can live closer and hang out more often." 

Mark beamed. "Me too."

Jack smiled and sighed. "Well I gotta head off, I'm meeting up with Wiishu for lunch."

"Alright, talk to you later."

"Yeah, goodbye."

"Buh-bye." Mark hung up the Skype call and sat back in his chair. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes before running his fingers through his hair and messing it up. 

Mark sighed and pulled off his glasses, so he could cover his face. He was tearing up. He was screaming on the inside and quietly crying on the outside because he knew he was in love with his best friend all the way over in Ireland, the one with a girlfriend that could only ever love him like a best friend, and while he took whatever he could get and gave him whatever he could, it still hurt. Mark was thankful that the shipping had brought the two closer in a way that didn't scare Jack. Mark sighed, sniffling and attempting to lock everything up. Because that's what he has to do to keep a straight face- lock it all up.

Now, if only the fans would stop annoying Jack about it.

Love is really, really hard when it only exists on one side of the screen.


End file.
